


how to set up your know-it-all, a step by step-guide by lavender brown

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, gossip girl lavender
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Lavender liebt die Wahrsagerei und sie liebt die Liebe. Also kann sie nicht widerstehen, als Hermione in ihrer Tasse liest, eine Romanze sei am Horizont, und spielt ein bisschen Amor.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 3





	how to set up your know-it-all, a step by step-guide by lavender brown

**Author's Note:**

> **für:**  
> [rosa](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/jubilee+line)  
> (und das [accio amor](https://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/50725/1)-wichteln)
> 
>  **vorgaben:**  
>  ginny x hermione; verkupplung durch lavender & parvati & ein bisschen wahrsagen
> 
> **CN: Essen, Saneismus**

**pt. 1: Hindernis & Romanze am Horizont**

Lavender liebt Wahrsagerei und sie liebt Professor Trelawney. Und auch, wenn sie es normalerweise nicht zugeben würde und unter anderen Umständen auch nicht dieser Meinung wäre: Manchmal muss eben kritisiert werden, was geliebt wird. Und diesmal hat Professor Trelawney einen riesig großen Fehler gemacht: Sie hat Lavender und Hermione freundlich aufgefordert, für das Schuljahr zusammenzuarbeiten, damit Lavender mit ihrer natürlichen Begabung Hermiones naturgegebene Unfähigkeit vielleicht ein wenig ausgleichen kann. (Gut, sie hatte es eventuell ein bisschen anders ausgedrückt, aber schließlich kam es auf die Intention an.)

Schweren Herzens verabschiedet Lavender sich also von Parvati, die nun ganze anderthalb Meter entfernt von ihr mit Anthony Goldstein zusammenarbeiten muss. Sie halten sich über den Gang hinweg noch fast zehn weitere Minuten an den Händen, bevor sie sich loslassen müssen, um sich der Teezubereitung zu widmen, damit das, was sie am Ende aus den Blättern lesen, auch ja nicht verfälscht wird.

Hermione macht fast alles falsch, was falsch machbar ist, was für sich genommen schon ziemlich peinlich ist, weil es sich um Grundlagen handelt. Die sie im ersten Einführungskurs schon gelernt haben. (Lavender lacht sie nicht aus, sondern versucht, so gut es geht, ihr zu erklären, was sie eigentlich falsch macht. Hermione nimmt es trotzdem nicht gut auf.)

Sie nippen an ihrem Tee, als sie ihre Wochen-, Monats- und Jahreshoroskope erstellen, und öffnen ihre Tasseographie-Bücher, nachdem sie die Tassen bis auf den Satz geleert haben. (Lavender hat ihres in zartrosa Papier eingeschlagen, auf dem sich Mohnblumen in alle Richtungen winden; die Ecken sind ein wenig angeschlagen und der Buchrücken abgegriffen. Hermiones ist nigelnagelneu und Lavender kann das leise Knarren hören, als Hermione es aufschlägt.)

Lavender starrt auf den Berg in ihrem Teesatz, der für ein anstehendes Hindernis steht, und fragt sich, warum ihr Leben so kompliziert und anstrengend sein muss. Es ist schließlich erst die erste Woche des neuen Schuljahres. Hermione neben ihr legt den Kopf schief und starrt auf den Boden ihrer Tasse.

»Da muss irgendwas falsch sein«, sagt sie. »Dabei habe ich mich genau an das gehalten, was Du gesagt hast!« Lavender schaut sie verwirrt an. Hermione schiebt Lavender das Buch zu und zeigt auf die Gitarre. Lavender nimmt ihr die Tasse aus der Hand und überprüft die Form des Teesatzes: Und tatsächlich, das ist eindeutig eine Gitarre.

»Oh, das ist doch schön!« Lavenders Stimme überschlägt sich ein bisschen und ihr ist klar, warum sie selbst einen Berg in ihrer Tasse gefunden hat.

»Nein, da muss eindeutig was falsch sein«, wiederholt Hermione ausdruckslos, während Lavender sie an sich zieht und zu laut ausruft: »Eine Romanze am Horizont! Ich bin jetzt schon ganz aufgeregt! Das bedeutet Rosenduftkerzen und Liebesgedichte und Schmetterlinge im Bauch!«

»Ich kann Dir versichern, dass nichts Derartiges in nächster Zeit geschehen wird«, sagt Hermione, während sie ihr Buch zuschlägt und nach ihrer Tasche greift, um es zu verstauen. »Romanzen sind nun wirklich nicht mein Metier.«

»Ach, Du musst absolut nicht romantisch sein, um Romantisches zu erleben!«, versichert ihr Lavender. »Glaub mir, Du musst keine Angst haben. Die Liebe bereichert Dein Leben und macht alles ein bisschen schöner und bunter und angenehmer. Ich weiß, Du bist nicht so«, sie sucht nach Worten, »gut oder erfahren mit Liebesdingen, aber Du hast ja mich!« Sie lächelt breit und achtet nicht im Geringsten auf Hermiones entrüstetes und immer genervter werdendes Gesicht. »Ich kann Dir helfen, die richtigen Worte zu finden und Dich nicht vollkommen zu blamieren. Komm schon, das wird richtig gut!«

Als sie Hermione endlich wieder loslässt (immer noch voller Vorfreude wegen dieser neuen Aufgabe), sagt Hermione nichts, obwohl sie so aussieht, als ob sie Lavender minutiös darüber würde aufklären wollen, dass Wahrsagerei und vor allem Tasseographie Unsinn seien. (Lavender ist sich sicher, dass Hermione ihren Monolog aus dem dritten Schuljahr weiterausgebaut und -ausgefeilt hat.) Aus unerfindlichen Gründen unterlässt sie es und Lavender wertet das als ersten Erfolg.

Und als sie abends mit Parvati im Schlafsaal liegt, schmieden sie leise flüsternd Pläne, während die anderen Mädchen noch im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen. Schließlich wollen sie nicht riskieren, dass irgendjemand Hermione von ihren Plänen erzählt.

»Das wird ein seltsames Schuljahr«, sagt Lavender leise, »aber vielleicht wird Hermione ein bisschen entspannter, wenn sie endlich Die Liebe Ihres Lebens gefunden hat.«

»Lav, ich glaube, ehrlich gesagt, nicht, dass wir in unserem Alter schon so etwas wie Die Liebe Des Lebens finden«, erwidert Parvati, weil sie immer schon ein bisschen realistischer gewesen ist als Lavender und sie unten auf dem Boden der Tatsachen behält.

»Ja, ja, ich weiß.« Lavender dreht sich auf die Seite, sodass sie zu Parvati hinübersehen kann, auch wenn es so dunkel ist, dass sie außer Parvatis Silhouette sowieso nichts erkennen kann. »Aber vielleicht wird sie trotzdem ein bisschen entspannter.« Sie macht eine Kunstpause. »Par, ich muss _das gesamte Schuljahr_ neben ihr sitzen. Wie soll ich das nur _aushalten_?«

»Ach, sie ist nett.« Lavender hört das Rascheln von Parvatis Decke, als die sich ebenfalls auf die Seite dreht und Lavender durch die Dunkelheit hindurch anschaut.

»Ja, natürlich ist sie das. Deswegen hat sie auch das Glück Wahrer Liebe verdient«, erwidert Lavender und es breitet sich eine Wärme in ihrer Magengegend aus, eine nervöse Flatterigkeit, die sich immer in ihr breitmacht, wenn sie mit Parvati über die Schwärmereien und Beziehungen ihrer Mitlernenden spricht. Lavender _liebt_ die Liebe.

»Ihr wärt vielleicht gute Freundinnen, wenn Du Dich richtig mit ihr unterhalten würdest«, sagt Parvati, gerade so als wollte sie den Schwerpunkt des Gespräches absichtlich verschieben. »Vielleicht solltest Du mal mit ihr auf ein Butterbier mit ihr in die Drei Besen gehen. Wenn Du Dir unsicher bist, kann ich euch auch begleiten.«

»Ich weiß nicht.« Lavender faltet ihre Hände und bettet ihren Kopf darauf. »Sie scheint immer nicht so scharf darauf zu sein, mit mir zu sprechen oder überhaupt Zeit mit mir zu verbringen.«

»Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Sie braucht eben immer nur ein bisschen Zeit, um mit anderen, _neuen_ , Menschen klarzukommen. Gib ihr eine Chance und lass Dich nicht so schnell abwimmeln.«

»Wahrscheinlich hast Du recht.« Danach ist alles Schweigen, aber Lavender kann nicht aufhören, nachzudenken.

**pt. 2: Missverständnis**

Erst denkt Lavender, dass es am klügsten wäre, sich bedeckt zu halten, um Hermione nicht sofort darauf kommen zu lassen, dass sie versucht, sie mit jemand anderem zu verkuppeln. Aber als sie in der Woche darauf in ihrem Teesatz eine Giraffe entdeckt, wird ihr sofort klar, dass sie sich die falsche Taktik zurechtgelegt hat, weswegen sie umgehend damit beginnt, einen neuen Schlachtplan zu entwerfen.

Parvati und sie besprechen sich stundenlang, obwohl sie schlafen sollten, um am nächsten Morgen erholt auszusehen, aber irgendwann haben sie eine Liste erstellt, auf der fünf Namen stehen. Der oberste, und wahrscheinlich auch der unwahrscheinlichste auf ihrer Liste, ist Blaise Zabini, von dem Parvati munkelnder Weise über sechs Ecken (eine davon ihre eigene Schwester) weiß, dass er ein klitzekleines bisschen in Hermione verliebt ist. Oder zumindest nicht ganz abgeneigt wäre, sie näher kennenzulernen.

(Seit kein Malfoy mehr an der Schule ist und sie einen kleinen Doppeljahrgang mit so gut wie keinen Slytherins mehr haben, zeigen sich die wenigen Slytherins, die sich dazu entschieden haben, wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, sehr viel weniger von dem Gedanken abgestoßen, auch mit Gryffindors zu verkehren. – Ehrlicherweise muss Lavender auch sagen, dass sie schon vor dem Krieg und vor dem Fall Voldemorts regelmäßig mit Slytherins nach Hogsmeade gegangen ist, um in den Drei Besen ein Butterbier zu trinken. Die einzigen, die je eine große Sache aus dieser Slytherin-Gryffindor-Fehde gemacht haben, sind die Gruppen um Malfoy und Harry gewesen.)

Zwei Wochen, nachdem Hermione in ihren Teeblättern gelesen hat (als Lavender ihre Giraffe entdeckte, hatte Hermione geschwenkt und geschwenkt und nichts herausbekommen), weigert Lavender sich, mit Hermione zusammenzuarbeiten.

»Professor Trelawney, Sie verstehen nicht! Ich _muss_ diese Woche einfach mit Miss Lovegood zusammenarbeiten!«, sagt sie, aber Professor Trelawney bleibt hartnäckig. Solange, bis Lavender leise zu ihr sagt: »Wissen Sie, Professor, ich hatte diesen Traum. Ich habe von einem Vollmond hinter Wolken geträumt und als ich aufwachte, da wusste ich einfach, dass es um Miss Lovegood geht, Professor.«

»Du hast von Kummer geträumt!«, stößt Professor Trelawney atemlos hervor, während sie nach Lavenders Händen greift und sie mit ihren eigenen umklammert. Lavender fühlt sich ein bisschen schlecht, dass sie ihre Lieblingslehrerin belügen muss. »Eine Vorhersehung darf nicht übergangen werden. Mit prophetischen Träumen ist nicht zu spaßen!« Sie lässt Lavenders Hände wieder los und wendet sich an den Tisch von Luna Lovegood. »Mr. Zabini, Sie werden heute ausnahmsweise mit Miss Granger zusammenarbeiten. Miss Lovegood, Sie und Miss Brown bilden ein Duo.«

Zabini steht auf und geht zu Hermione, während Lavender sich zu Lovegood an den Tisch setzt. Sie ist froh, dass ihr Kurs so klein ist und Zabini und Hermione sich beide dazu entschlossen haben, ihn zu belegen. (Wobei es bei Hermione lediglich der Drang zum formvollendeten Zeugnis gewesen sein könnte, der sie getrieben hat, das Fach wiederzubelegen, obwohl sie es so unfassbar verabscheut.)

Luna spricht die ganze Stunde, wenn sie überhaupt miteinander reden, über Dinge, die weit über Lavenders Horizont hinausgehen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie normalerweise trotzdem zuhören und sich dafür interessieren, weil Luna eine Art zu sprechen hat, die Lavender immer wieder verzaubert, aber diese Stunde ist Lavender zu sehr darauf konzentriert, auffällig unauffällig zu Hermione und Zabini zu starren und sich immer wieder auffällig unauffällig zur Seite zu lehnen, um vielleicht ein paar Fetzen ihres Gespräches mitzubekommen. (Sie scheitert, weil es viel zu laut im Raum ist, und vielleicht auch, weil Hermione und Zabini so gut wie nicht miteinander sprechen.)

Kaum dass die Stunde vorbei ist und Lavender eilig die Kristallkugel verräumt hat, in der sie die ganze Stunde über nur die Nebelschwaden ihrer ungewissen Mission erahnen konnte, versucht sie Hermione (oder respektive Parvati) einzuholen, damit sie erste Erkundigungen einholen kann, ob ihr Pfeil das richtige Ziel getroffen hat. (Das wäre beeindruckend, weil sehr viel geeignetere Kandidaten auf Lavenders langer Liste der Liebhaber stehen würden. Aber sie würde sich über einen einfachen Erfolg auch nicht echauffieren.)

Sie hat Glück, Parvati und Hermione sind ungefähr auf einer Höhe, und sie kann sich bei Parvati einhaken, bevor sie sie weiter zu Hermione zieht.

»Du hast heute mit Zabini gearbeitet!«, ruft Lavender viel zu laut aus, als sie sich mit ihrem noch freien Arm bei Hermione einhakt, als seien sie alte Freundinnen. (Sie ist sich eigentlich gar nicht so im Klaren darüber, wann zwischen Lavenders Beziehung mit Ron und Hermiones Trennung von Ron sie sich wohlgesonnen geworden sind, aber irgendwie mag sie Hermione. Und jeder Horizont verdient es, erforscht zu werden.)

»Ja, weil Du ihn von Luna vertrieben hast«, antwortet Hermione, gerade so als würde Zabini Wert darauf legen, seine Zeit mit Loony Lovegood zu verbringen. Lavender plustert die Backen auf und sie erwidert: »Ich hatte einen prophetischen Traum! Ich musste mich doch um Lovegood kümmern! Und wenn das beinhaltet, dass ich sie vor Zabini rette, dann tue ich das doch gern!«

Hermione wirft ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Lavender starrt voller Intensität zurück. Das ist der Moment, in dem Hermione etwas pikiert ausstoßen wird, dass Zabini doch gar nicht so schlecht sei und Lavender ihn erst einmal kennenlernen solle, bevor sie sich ein Urteil über ihn erlauben dürfe.

»Ich denke, Luna ist die letzte, die vor Zabini gerettet werden möchte oder werden müsste«, versucht Hermione es noch einmal, währenddessen starrt sie Lavender verheißungsvoll an. Lavender starrt noch immer verständnislos zurück. »Sie führen eine Beziehung, Lavender.«

»Was?!« Lavenders Stimme hallt von den hohen Decken wider und ein paar andere drehen sich verwirrt zu ihnen um. Lavender dagegen vergisst für einen Moment das Weiterlaufen und Parvati strauchelt, weil sie noch immer bei Lavender untergehakt ist. »Wann ist das denn nur passiert?«

»Ein oder zwei Monate vor dem neuen Schuljahr.« Hermione wirkt nicht, als ob sie es genauer ausführen wollen würde. Und Lavender fragt sich, wie ihr das die ersten Wochen entgehen konnte, hatten die beiden sich doch sogar in jedem einzelnen Kurs zueinander gesetzt, wie Lavender im Nachhinein auffiel. (Aber sie redeten doch so gut wie nie miteinander, also war es vielleicht nicht ganz so schlimm. Dass aber sogar Lavenders Klatschbasennetzwerk versagt hat, wiegt ein bisschen schwerer als alles andere.)

**pt. 3: Schwierigkeiten, die sich lösen**

Parvati hat ihr abends gut zugesprochen und sie hat beschlossen, dass sie sich nicht von einem Fehlschlag entmutigen lassen wird. (Und der Ballon in ihren Teeblättern gibt den letzten Ausschlag.) Mit einer energischen Bewegung hat sie _Blaise Zabini_ von ihrer Liste gestrichen und mit einer etwas weniger energischen Bewegung _Luna Lovegood_ , die genau in der Mitte gestanden hat. Ein bisschen enttäuscht ist sie schon, weil sie eigentlich gedacht hat, dass gerade Luna und Hermione unwahrscheinlich gut zusammengepasst hätten. Lunas geistige Leichtlebigkeit hätte Hermiones starre Ansichten vielleicht ein wenig aufbrechen können. (Wobei Luna das jetzt eventuell mit Zabini macht.)

Die ganze Woche macht sie sich Gedanken darüber, mit wem sie Hermione von den verbliebenen drei Personen am ehesten zusammen sehen möchte. Und vor allem, wie sie die beiden an denselben Ort bringen könnte. Zwei der Personen sind nicht in einem einzigen Kurs, den Lavender und Hermione miteinander teilen, und generell ist der Unterricht vielleicht nicht die romantischste Möglichkeit, um zwei Menschen zueinander zu führen.  
Irgendwann schließt Lavender die Augen, zeigt auf eine zufällige Stelle auf ihrem Pergament und nimmt dann den Namen, der ihrem Finger am nächsten ist. _Megan Jones._

Am nächsten Morgen setzt Lavender sich zu Megan an den Hufflepufftisch und lächelt sie verschwörerisch an. Sie sagt: »Ich hab gehört, Du magst _Hogwarts, eine Geschichte_.« Megan hebt misstrauisch ihre Augenbraue; vielleicht ist sie es nicht gewöhnt, auf ihre Lesegewohnheiten angesprochen zu werden. (Sehr viel wahrscheinlicher ist, dass sie so überrascht davon ist, dass Lavender ohne Vorwarnung mit ihr spricht, dass sie gar nicht anders kann, als Misstrauen zu empfinden.)

»Weißt Du, wer _Hogwarts, eine Geschichte_ auch mag?«, fragt Lavender und rückt ein Stückchen näher an Megan heran. »Sogar ausgesprochen gerne?« Ihr Lächeln verbreitert sich zu einem ausgewachsenen Grinsen und sie rutscht einfach hinterher, als Megan sich vorsichtig von ihr wegschiebt. »Hermione Granger.«

»Oh-kay.« Megan behaucht das nicht vorhandene _H_ , zieht das _Y_ in die Länge und legt die Laffe ihres Löffels auf den Rand ihrer Müslischüssel. »Und?« (Sie behaucht das _U_ , zieht das _N_ in die Länge und spricht das _D_ beinahe so hart wie ein _T_. Ist es die Irritation oder spricht Megan _immer_ so?)

»Na«, erwidert Lavender, »ihr würdet euch bestimmt _richtig gut verstehen_!« Sie zwinkert Megan zu und kichert auch ein wenig. »Hast Du Dich schon einmal mit ihr unterhalten?« Lavender greift nach einer Orange und presst ihren Daumennagel in die Schale. Winzige saure Saftspritzer landen auf ihren Händen und sie wendet für einen kleinen Moment ihren Blick von Megan ab, um die Orange zu schälen.

»Nein.« Im Gegensatz zu den ersten zwei Worten, die sie mit Lavender gewechselt hat, ist dieses kurz und heftig, beinahe schon scharf. (Lavender wundert sich, wie Megan es schafft, ein Wort voller weicher Buchstaben so hart klingen zu lassen.)

»Es ist so einfach, mit ihr zu sprechen«, sagt Lavender, bevor sie ihre Zitrusfrucht in zwei Hälften bricht. »Und sie ist so schlau!« Mit spitzen Fingern zerteilt sie die Hälften in einzelne Spalten und hält Megan eine davon hin. »Ihr habt bestimmt unglaublich viel gemeinsam.« Weil Megan nicht danach greift, hält Lavender ihr die Spalten noch einmal mit mehr Nachdruck hin. »Weil Du ja auch so schrecklich schlau bist.« Megan greift nach einer der Spalten, allerdings nur sehr zögerlich. »Und ihr beide mögt _Hogwarts, eine Geschichte_. Das bedeutet doch was!«

»Oh-kay.« Es klingt wie ein Replikat ihres ersten Wortes. Lavender erhebt sich langsam, lächelt Megan ein letztes Mal an und zwinkert, bevor sie sich umdreht und sich an den Gryffindortisch begibt.

»Welch wunderschöner Morgen!«, ruft Lavender aus, während sie an Harry und Hermione herantritt, die schweigend beieinandersitzen und in ihren Kaffee-, respektive Teetassen versinken.

»Wo kommst Du denn her?«, fragt Harry, weil sein Gesicht in Richtung Tür gewandt und er überrascht davon ist, dass sie einfach hinter ihm aufgetaucht ist. Er nimmt sein Knie von der Bank, dreht seinen Oberkörper zu Hermione und macht Lavender somit Platz, damit sie sich neben ihm niederlassen kann.

»Vom Hufflepufftisch.« Lavender schiebt sich eine der Orangenspalten in den Mund. »Ich hab mich mit Megan Jones unterhalten. Kennt ihr sie?« Sie greift nach der Kürbissaftkaraffe und gießt sich ihr Glas randvoll. Ihr Blick ruht auf Hermione, die mit einer Feder auf einem Pergament herumkritzelt, ohne Lavender besonders viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Harry macht ein mehr oder minder zustimmendes Geräusch, aber an der Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen kann sie erkennen, dass er sich eigentlich gar nicht so sicher ist, von wem sie gerade spricht. »Sie ist in unserem Jahrgang. Und sie ist wirklich furchtbar klug und unfassbar nett.« Sie starrt Hermione an. »Und sie mag _Hogwarts, eine Geschichte_.«

»Ja, ja«, macht Hermione geistesabwesend. »Sie steht im Ausleihverzeichnis.« Lavender unterdrückt das Bedürfnis, mit den Augen zu rollen. ( _Natürlich_ weiß Hermione, wer Megan Jones ist, weil es in _Hogwarts, eine Geschichte_ steht. Sie kann wahrscheinlich jeden einzelnen Satz, jeden einzelnen Druck- oder Lektoratsfehler, jede einzelne helfende Kraft auswendig aufzählen.)

»Ihr hättet mit Sicherheit viel gemeinsam«, stellt Lavender fest und Harry wirft ihr einen undeutbaren Blick zu. »Mit all dem gehirnmäßigen Zeug, das ihr beide so mögt.« Sie tunkt einen Orangenschnitz in ihren Kürbissaft und schiebt ihn sich dann in den Mund, während sie so wenig zu Harry hinüber sieht, wie möglich. (Sie fühlt sich durchschaut. Dabei stellt sie sich doch so subtil an!)

»Seit wann seid ihr befreundet?«, fragt Harry, seine Stimmt klingt beinahe ein bisschen lauernd, aber eigentlich kann Lavender sich das nicht vorstellen. Harry ist wie ein Häschen auf einer Waldwiese. Er ist so ahnungslos, bei allem was versteckte Intentionen angeht. Sonst würde er vielleicht bemerken, dass Ginny längst kein Interesse mehr an ihm hat. (Und vielleicht würde er dann bemerken, dass Lavender ihm ab und zu Blicke zuwirft.)

»Wir sind nicht wirklich befreundet«, gibt Lavender zu, dann isst sie den letzten Schnitz. »Aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden!« Sie zwinkert Harry wagemutig zu, bevor sie mit dem Zeigefinger gegen das Pergament stupst, auf dem Hermione noch immer Pfeile einträgt und Worte durchstreicht. Hermione scheint überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen, dass sich ihre Schreibmaterialien ohne ihr Zutun bewegt haben.

**pt. 4: Vorwärtskommen, Bewegung, Erfolg**

»Ich kann davon ausgehen, dass ich es Dir zu verdanken habe, dass Megan Jones mich angesprochen hat, nicht wahr?«, sagt Hermione, gerade als Lavender das siebzig Grad heiße Wasser über die weißen Teeblätter in ihrer Tasse gießt. Es verwundert sie, dass Hermione überhaupt etwas davon mitbekommen hat, als sie am Frühstückstisch von Megan gesprochen hat. »Was sollte das?«

»Das hab ich Dir gesagt«, erwidert Lavender und sie kann den schnippischen Ton nicht vollständig aus ihrer Stimme verbannen, was ihr ein Augenrollen von Hermione einbringt, »ich dachte, ihr würdet euch verstehen.« Sie lächelt Hermione an und wedelt ein wenig mit der linken Hand. »So, freundschaftlich eben.« Dann holt sie die Tarotkarten aus ihrer Verpackung und drückt Hermione den Stapel in die Hand. »Sehr gut wahrscheinlich.«

Hermiones Finger sind fest um die Karten gelegt, aber sie beginnt nicht zu mischen, sondern starrt Lavender einfach nur an, die ihre Hand über Hermiones legt und ihr auffordernd zunickt.

»Ich versuche nur, Deinen Freundeskreis zu erweitern«, sagt sie, als Hermione endlich beginnt, die Karten zu mischen. »Weil Du, auf Dich allein gestellt, nicht sonderlich erfolgreich bist.« Es klingt ein bisschen harsch, vielleicht, aber Hermiones und ihre _Nicht so ganz aber irgendwie doch_ -Freundschaft beruht auf Ehrlichkeit und (mehr oder minder) sarkastischen Spitzen. (So spricht sie nie mit Parvati, weil Parvati sanft ist wie goldene Morgensonnenstrahlen und Grashalme, die einen in abendlicher Brise an den nackten Waden kitzeln. Aber Hermione ist Kohle, die unter Druck gesetzt werden muss, um zum Diamanten gemacht zu werden, oder Sand, unter dem Feuer entfacht werden muss, um zu Glas geschmolzen zu werden. Also ist es in Ordnung, wenn Lavender sie ein bisschen ruppiger anfasst als Parvati.)

»Wie … nobel von Dir«, erwidert Hermione, während sie versucht, zu vertuschen, dass ihr vor Entrüstung ein paar Karten aus den Händen gerutscht sind. Sie gibt Lavender den Stapel zurück und Lavender kann an der Art, wie Hermione sie ansieht, genau erkennen, dass Hermione sich nicht darauf konzentriert hat, welche Frage sie von den Karten beantwortet haben möchte, weswegen die folgende Legung zu absolut nichts führen wird. »Aber Du würdest mir doch mit Sicherheit noch verraten, wer Dir die Vollmacht ausgestellt hat, in meinem Privatleben herumzufuhrwerkeln, nicht wahr?«

»Das Schicksal!« Lavender knallt die erste Karte auf den Tisch, um ihre Worte noch etwas dramatischer wirken zu lassen. »Verstehst Du nicht? Es ist einfach meine Pflicht, acht auf Dich zu geben.« Weitere Karten werden auf den Tisch gelegt und Hermione lehnt sich despektierlich zurück. Aus ihren Augen spricht Geringschätzung, aus ihrer nach oben gezogenen Braue Herablassung. Und Lavender möchte ihr sagen, dass sie sich diese Abfälligkeit sparen kann, denn sie weiß noch nicht, was Lavender tief in ihrer Magengegend spürt: Das hier wird gut, verdammt gut sogar.

»Es gibt kein Schicksal«, sagt Hermione langsam, nicht einmal darauf achtend, dass Lavender die erste Karte umdreht. (Aber Lavender achtet auch nicht darauf.)

»Gerade _Du_ sagst das?«, fragt Lavender und sie fängt tatsächlich an, zu lachen, weil diese ganze _Der Junge, der lebt_ -Sache doch wohl das Schicksalshafteste ist, das jemals auf diesem Planeten geschehen ist. Sogar Elizabeth und Mr. Darcy oder Hermia und Lysander hätten eher vermieden werden, als dass Harry seinem Lebensweg hätte entgehen können.

»Ja, Lavender, gerade _ich_ sage das.« Hermione starrt Lavender weiter über den Tisch hinweg an.

»Hermione, _glaub mir_ , Du siehst das große Ganze nicht«, versucht Lavender es auf eine andere Art und Weise, in der Hoffnung, Hermione von ihren guten Absichten überzeugen zu können. »Neue Freunde, neue Abenteuer! Hier gibt es keine negativen Seiten, Du musst es nur ausprobieren.«

»Ich habe ausreichend Freundschaften«, erwidert Hermione mit einem Seufzen, bevor Lavender die letzte Karte aufdeckt. Eigentlich wäre es jetzt an der Zeit, sich der Deutung zuzuwenden und Hermiones näheres Schicksal zu erfahren, aber nichts hier ist richtig, also schüttelt Lavender nur mitleidig den Kopf.

»Was heißt _ausreichend Freundschaften_? Es ist eindeutig nicht möglich, genügend Freundschaften zu haben.« Lavender greift in einer weit ausholenden Bewegung nach Hermiones Hand und zieht sie näher zu sich heran. »Und manchmal werden aus Freundschaften mehr, Mione. Sehr viel mehr.«

»Oh-kay.« (Hermione klingt wie Megan Jones; voll Behauchungen und Kaugummidehnungen. Und vielleicht ist Hermione nicht ganz so auf die Nase, wie sie von sich selbst gerne behauptet. _Sie hängt mit Megan Jones ab._ Sogar so viel in den letzten Tagen, dass sie bereits unbewusst Sprachmuster von ihr übernommen hat. Lavender möchte sich nicht überschwänglich oder vorschnell beglückwünschen, aber sie kann sich zumindest ein bisschen auf die Schulter klopfen.)

»Ja«, bekräftigt Lavender noch einmal. Dann trinkt sie von ihrem Tee, weil die Stunde bald vorüber ist und sie wenigstens noch einen Blick auf ihre Teeblätter werfen möchte, bevor sie zu _Geschichte der Zauberei_ aufbrechen muss. »Möchtest Du heute Abend mit in die Drei Besen?« (Natürlich plant Lavender _nicht_ , ihren letzten Trumpf auszuspielen. Das könnte schließlich ein bisschen zu viel des Guten sein. Und zu viel des Guten endet oft in Reibereien, die Explosionen auslösen können. Und wer mag schon Feuerwerk?)

»Ich bin nicht sicher–«, beginnt Hermione, aber Lavender unterbricht sie einfach: »Mione, das ist _die Gelegenheit_ , uns endlich näher kennenzulernen. Wir könnten richtige, gute, besteste Freunde werden.«

»Beste.«

»Ja, meinetwegen auch das!« Lavender stupst mit ihrem Finger gegen Hermiones Nase und lacht ein bisschen. Ein Kräuseln breitet sich von Hermiones Nasenspitze bis zu ihrer Stirn aus, als würden Lavenders Berührungen Wellen auf ihrer Haut schlagen. »Jetzt komm schon! Das wird sicher phan-tas-tisch.« Sie knallt die _T_ s wie zuvor die erste Karte auf den Tisch.

»Okay«, stimmt Hermione schließlich zu. (Und eigentlich ist es ja auch egal, ob Hermione nun nachgibt, um Lavender zum Schweigen zu bringen oder weil sie tatsächlich denkt, dass sie beide Freundinnen sein könnten. Richte. Gute. Besteste. – Solange sie nur einfach zustimmt.)

»Fa-bel-haft, wirklich, wir sollten uns einfach direkt in den Drei Besen treffen«, sagt Lavender, bevor Hermione es sich noch einmal anders überlegen kann. »Ich habe Verpflichtungen, weißt Du, hier und da, mit der und dem, sonst würde ich mit Dir zusammen gehen, ja wirklich.«

Als sie aufsteht, wirft sie einen Blick auf die Leiter auf ihrem Tassenboden.

**pt. 5: Enthüllung eines Geheimnisses**

Beim Vorbeilaufen hat Lavender in Hermiones Tasse gelinst und hat einen Schlüssel entdeckt, der ihr immer noch ein bisschen hinterherhängt, als sie mit Parvati die Tür zu den Drei Besen aufstößt.  
Laute Stimmen kommen ihnen entgegen und Lavender kann an einem der Tische Hermione und Ginny erkennen, die sich nicht umsehen, als ob sie auf Lavender und Parvati warten würden; stattdessen unterhalten sie sich, mit den Köpfen nah beieinander, mit Lächeln auf den Lippen. Parvati wirft Lavender diesen einen Blick zu, bevor sie sie zur Seite zieht.

»Glaubst Du …?«, flüstert Parvati, während sie hinter einer Stütze hervorlugt, die sie nicht annähernd so gut vor Blicken schützt, wie sie es vielleicht denkt. Sie quetscht Lavenders Hand mit ihrer eigenen und presst sie sich ans Herz. »Glaubst Du wirklich …?«

Lavender starrt über Parvatis Schulter und nimmt die ganze Situation vor sich tief in sich auf. Sie sieht die Röte, die sich auf den Wangen der beiden Freundinnen ausgebreitet hat. Sie sieht die kleinen Fältchen, die sich neben Hermiones Augen ausgebreitet haben. Sie sieht die Zufriedenheit und wie wohl Ginny sich fühlt. Und dann sieht sie Hermiones Hand, die Ginnys Hand ganz fest umschlossen hält. (Und natürlich schenkt Lavender dem Fakt keine weitere Beachtung, dass Parvati ihre Hand genau in diesem Moment auch hält, sondern zieht voreilige Schlüsse und Parvati mit einem Ruck hinter der Stütze hervor.)

»Ich wusste es!« Lavenders Stimme lässt die beiden auseinander fahren und Hermiones Hand, die eben noch auf Ginnys gelegen hat, streicht ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht, die in ihren Augenbrauen hängen geblieben sind, nachdem sie ihren Kopf herumgerissen hat, um ertappt zu Lavender zu sehen. »Ich _wusste_ es!« Sie lacht laut auf und lässt sich gegenüber von Hermione auf einen Stuhl fallen. »Ich _wusste, wusste, wusste_ es!«

»Ihr seid zu spät«, sagt Hermione; in dem Versuch, von ihrem offensichtlichen Schäkern mit Ginny abzulenken. Ihre Wangen sind tiefrot gefärbt und Ginny schaut Lavender peinlich berührt nicht direkt ins Gesicht. Es wirkt so, als hätten sie einen Moment unterbrochen, viel intimer als eine erste Annäherung je sein könnte. »Wir dachten, ihr kämt nicht mehr.«

»Und riskieren, nicht zu entdecken, _dass ich es wusste_?«, fährt Lavender ihr in die Parade. »Aber mit Sicherheit nicht!« Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen langt sie über die Tischplatte und stupst Hermione, schon wieder, gegen ihre Nasenspitze. »Vorher noch haben Parvati und ich darüber gesprochen – haben wir nicht vorher darüber gesprochen?« Lavender klopft aufgeregt immer wieder gegen Parvatis Oberarm und Parvati nickt. (Parvati ist die besteste Freundin, die Lavender jemals gehabt hat. Weil sie immer genau weiß, wie sie mit Lavender umzugehen hat. Manchmal schweigt sie und lässt Lavenders Wortschwälle über sich hinweg fließen und sie mitreißen. Manchmal sprudeln ebenso große Wortströme aus ihr wie aus Lavender und sie vermischen sich irgendwo auf dem Weg in einem Delta und schwellen zu einem Fluss an, der den einen oder die andere bereits mit der Frage zurückgelassen hat, wie sie sich gegenseitig verstehen können, wenn sie sich mit Worten überschwemmen.) »Auf jeden Fall haben Parvati und ich darüber gesprochen, dass ihr beide ein gutes Paar abgeben würdet. Und dann dachten wir, wenn wir einfach ein bisschen später kämen, dann würdet ihr das bestimmt auch ganz schnell merken.«

»Warte, warte, warte!« Hermiones Augenbrauen sind nach oben gewandert, während Lavender gesprochen hat. »Ist das der Grund, warum Du erst Zabini und dann Megan auf mich angesetzt hast?« Sie wirft Ginny einen Blick zu, den Lavender überhaupt nicht einordnen kann, während Ginny versucht, ein aufwallendes Lachen hinter ihrer Hand zu verstecken. »Du wolltest mich _verkuppeln_?« Ihre Stimme schwankt zwischen Echauffiertheit und pikiertem Amüsement, bricht beim Wort _Verkuppeln_ kurz weg und kommt am Ende ein bisschen zu weit hoch.

»Ja«, erwidert Lavender ein bisschen verwirrt, bevor sie Parvati ansieht, um sich zu vergewissern, dass diese dem Verlauf des Gesprächs ebenso wenig folgen kann wie sie, »und?«

»Ist Dir vielleicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich gar nicht verkuppelt werden möchte?«, fragt Hermione, aber sie sieht nicht annähernd so wütend aus, wie Lavender es sich ausgemalt hat.

»Hermione, ich habe schon einmal versucht, Dir das zu erklären«, antwortet Lavender, gleichzeitig ignorierend, dass Ginny sich gegen die Rückenlehne sinken lässt und noch immer verhalten lacht, »das ist vielleicht ein bisschen größer, als Du denkst. Du hast es selbst in Deiner Tasse gesehen: Eine Romanze am Horizont. – Hätte ich das einfach vorüberziehen lassen sollen? Manchmal muss eben auch dem Schicksal auf die Sprünge geholfen werden. Und Du hättest das ja mit Sicherheit nicht selbst getan.«

Hermione schließt für einen Moment ihre Augen und sie atmet deutlich hörbar ein und aus, bevor sie sagt: »Ich habe Dir doch gesagt, dass da etwas schiefgelaufen sein muss.« Lavender möchte sie gerade mit einem _Nein_ unterbrechen, aber Hermione spricht weiter. »Es konnte ja gar keine Romanze am Horizont sein. Irgendwas muss ich also falsch gemacht haben. Du hättest mir einfach vertrauen sollen.«

»Aber hier!« Lavender gestikuliert wild zwischen Hermione und Ginny hin und her. »Das hier! Das wäre ja gar nicht möglich gewesen, wenn ich es darauf hätte beruhen lassen, dass Du ein unromantischer Klotz bist.«

Das ist der Moment, in dem Ginny und Hermione in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen. Ginnys Hand landet auf Hermiones Schulter und rutscht während der Dauer ihres Heiterkeitsausbruches hinunter zu Hermiones Oberarm.

»Verstehst Du?«, fragt Parvati leise und Lavender schüttelt heftig den Kopf. »Ich auch nicht.« Sie warten darauf, dass die Lachsalven abebben, aber es dauert einen viel zu langen Moment, weil die beiden jedes Mal, wenn sie einander ansehen, wieder in Lachen ausbrechen.

»Okay«, sagt Hermione irgendwann, nachdem sie sich beruhigt hat. »Okay. Lavender. Ich wollte nicht verkuppelt werden, weil ich vergeben bin.«

»Oi, was machst Du dann mit Ginny hier?« Es erscheint Lavender nicht sonderlich fair, Ginny schöne Augen zu machen, wenn Hermione doch in einer Beziehung ist. Mit _wem_ ist Hermione überhaupt in einer Beziehung? Und warum weiß Lavender nichts davon?

»Ginny ist meine Freundin.«

»Ja, das ist mir doch klar«, winkt Lavender ab. »Aber warum flirtet ihr?«

»Weil … Ginny meine _feste Freundin_ ist.«

Lavender muss dringend ihr Klatschbasennetzwerk erneuern.


End file.
